prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 15, 2015 Smackdown results
The January 15, 2015 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's SmackDown brand, which took place on January 13, 2015 at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. This episode marked as the premiere of Thursday Night SmackDown on Syfy. Summary Thursday nights will never be the same again as SmackDown moved to its new night. On the Thursday night premiere, Daniel Bryan's clash with Kane escalated into a huge Six-Man Tag Team Match main event, Paul Heyman came face-to-face with the “future of WWE” in a heated standoff and much more! SmackDown started its Thursday night tenure off on the right foot as Daniel Bryan opened the show in great spirits during an in-ring interview with one of SmackDown's new announcers: Byron Saxton. Kane soon emerged, however, with Big Show and The Authority in tow. After being sidelined for eight months, The Beard showed little to no ring rust in his match against WWE's Director of Operations. Unfortunately, the “Yes!” Man's hellish clash with his former Team Hell No partner was interrupted by J&J Security, forcing the referee to call for the bell and setting the bearded Superstar up for a potential post-match assault at the hands of The Authority. Luckily, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns arrived to even the odds, prompting Triple H to make a huge Six-Man Tag Team main event pitting Bryan, Reigns & Ambrose against Rollins, Big Show & Kane! The Miz put his stunt double Damien Mizdow to good use in a Mixed Tag Team Match, aligning the Hollywood duo with Alicia Fox against WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos & Naomi. The self-proclaimed “A-lister” pushed his popular sidekick in front of a superkick from Jimmy Uso, allowing the movie star to nail the Samoan warrior with the Skull-Crushing Finale for the victory. Will we witness a similar ending at the Royal Rumble when The Miz & Damien Mizdow challenge The Usos for the WWE Tag Team Titles? After his client, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar got Curb Stomped to conclude Raw, Paul Heyman was clearly in a less than cheerful mood when he walked into a SmackDown ring. Nevertheless, a fired up Seth Rollins was not afraid to cut off Lesnar's advocate before announcing that he was ready to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase right then and there. The only problem was that The Beast Incarnate was not in the building, so Mr. Money in the Bank instead contemplated delivering a Curb Stomp to a cornered Heyman. Somehow, The Beast Incarnate's outspoken mouthpiece managed to talk his way out of another jam with a vague statement about the unpredictable future of The Authority's rule and his own rise in power. The Bella Twins got a taste of their own medicine when Brie Bella's attempt to distract Natalya on the ring apron backfired. As The Bella Twin held the attention of The Queen of Harts and the referee, Paige smacked a fallen Nikki Bella. The strike allowed Natalya to lock in the Sharpshooter, forcing the Divas Champion to tap out in the non-title match. After defeateding Bad News Barrett in a non-title match last week on SmackDown, Sin Cara received an Intercontinental Title Match against the British brawler on SmackDown's return to Thursday night. The high-flying Superstar pushed the titleholder to the limit, at one point demonstrating remarkable power by lifting the 240-plus-pound Superstar straight off the mat into a powerful slam. Unfortunately for the masked Superstar, he was unable to hit his signature Senton Bomb, allowing the former bare-knuckle boxer the opportunity to connect with the Bad News Bull Hammer Elbow in mid-air for the victory. You just knew SmackDown's huge main event featuring Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins, Big Show & Kane would be a highlight reel of action, and the Six-Man Tag Team Match didn't disappoint. Amid the chaotic contest, The Beard put an exclamation point on his in-ring return by hitting Corporate Kane with a running knee to pick up the victory. But alas, WWE COO Triple H just couldn't let the WWE Universe end the evening on a high note, as he announced that next Thursday night on SmackDown, the “Yes!” Man will battle Corporate Kane in a rematch. And if Bryan loses, he will relinquish his spot in the Royal Rumble Match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Paige defeated Sasha Banks *Dark Match: Luke Harper defeated Curtis Axel *Daniel Bryan defeated Kane (w/ The Authority) by DQ (11:01) *Alicia Fox, Damien Mizdow & The Miz defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) & Naomi (5:14) *Natalya (w/ Paige) defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) by submission (3:03) *Bad News Barrett © defeated Sin Cara to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (4:22) *Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated Kane, Seth Rollins & The Big Show (w/ J&J Security) (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) (13:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan v Kane SD_804_Photo_002.jpg SD_804_Photo_007.jpg SD_804_Photo_010.jpg SD_804_Photo_023.jpg SD_804_Photo_024.jpg SD_804_Photo_028.jpg Alicia Fox, Damien Mizdow & The Miz v The Usos & Naomi SD_804_Photo_032.jpg SD_804_Photo_034.jpg SD_804_Photo_038.jpg SD_804_Photo_041.jpg SD_804_Photo_042.jpg SD_804_Photo_043.jpg Paul Heyman and Seth Rollins engaged in a heated faceoff SD_804_Photo_044.jpg SD_804_Photo_046.jpg SD_804_Photo_049.jpg SD_804_Photo_052.jpg SD_804_Photo_056.jpg SD_804_Photo_057.jpg Natalya v Nikki Bella SD_804_Photo_060.jpg SD_804_Photo_062.jpg SD_804_Photo_064.jpg SD_804_Photo_069.jpg SD_804_Photo_071.jpg SD_804_Photo_072.jpg Bad News Barrett v Sin Cara SD_804_Photo_075.jpg SD_804_Photo_076.jpg SD_804_Photo_078.jpg SD_804_Photo_083.jpg SD_804_Photo_085.jpg SD_804_Photo_087.jpg Bryan, Ambrose & Reigns v Kane, Rollins & Big Show SD_804_Photo_093.jpg SD_804_Photo_094.jpg SD_804_Photo_096.jpg SD_804_Photo_100.jpg SD_804_Photo_115.jpg SD_804_Photo_118.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #804 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #804 at WWE.com * #804 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events